Firestorm
Firestorm is a handsome, orange tabby tomcat with pale, jade green eyes. He has three scars running across his right eye and a long scar on his chest Life Firestorm is the son of Dappleleaf and Sunclaw. His sister is Echowhisper. Firestorm was very happy and carefree as a kit, though he rarely payed any attention to those of higher rank than him. His father would yell at him an his sister often, so he just decided to ignore those who he dislikes. He doesn't really like the former deputy, Lightningshadow, very much, but he understands why he acts the way he does, since Firestorm's father was his mentor. Firestorm almost always as a faint smile on his face. As a kit, he ran away for about a moon and met Achilles, Persephone, and Paris as kits. They became close friends, but never saw each other again once Firestorm was "rescued" by his clan mates. His mentor was Risingflower, and the two shared more of a brotherly relationship than that of a mentor and apprentice. About a moon after Firestorm became a warrior though, Risingflower was killed by a group of rogues. He has a huge crush on Moonshine. He is also a very good fighter, but not a very good hunter. He talks a lot, so he often scares off prey. His voice has been noted to be calm and lacking in emotion. Due to this, cat's often have trouble determining the exact meaning of his words. When Lightningshadow returned to CaveClan and Moonshine only seemed to pay attention to the former deputy, Firestorm's heart broke. He tries to act cheerful, but is extremely depressed. He becomes angry at Moonshine for choosing Lightningshadow over him, but then his personality returns to that before he had his heart broken once Moonshine said she wanted to leave the clans. When Moonshine comes back, she tells Firestorm that she's a "Dark Castor", which causes him to think she's crazy and goes and asks the group of rogues for help. Moonshine starts to cry, and Firestorm tells her that he doesn't love her anymore and that she should deal with it. She leaves, and Firestorm decides to stay in the twoleg place. Now a rogue, Firestorm turns into a "snake-demon" at night. In this for, his eyes appear more reptilian, his neck elongates, his canines become venomous fangs, and his hind legs dispensary and are replaced by a golden snake's tail. While in this form, he attacks, poisons, and eats (eventually) at least one cat per night. Most of his victims are she-cats who he has seduced through false kindness and compassion (and, well, his looks). When a cat dies from his venom, they are noted to have glowing green eyes (the same color as the venom) which leak the toxic liquid. His victims are also doomed to be trapped in the Eternal Darkness even if they have done nothing to deserve to go there. Gem finds out that Firestorm is the snake demon who killed Rose, and attacks him. Orpheus and Eurydice aid her in the fight, and a tom named Mufasa causes Firestorm to flee. This fight inflicted the scars across his eye (Eurydice) an the long scar across his chest (Mufasa). Later on, he becomes depressed and wants to be the same cat that he was before all of this happened to him. He meets Savara, and falls in love with her, and hopes she could help him. He falls out of love once he realizes that she acts more like himself than the kind cat he thought she was. He meets a cat named Auri and falls in love with her, but breaks Savara's heart. Personality Firestorm is very kind and carefree. He doesn't seem to care about his warrior duties, but preforms them without really being aware that he is doing so. He likes to talk (though his voice is very calm and monotonous), which is a reason why he isn't a very good hunter. He has often been described as lazy. Once he becomes a rogue, Firestorm becomes cruel and sadistic. He enjoys killing and torturing other cats, but keeps it a secret from others. His demon half forces the urge to kill upon him, but he welcomes it. Trivia *Icy is stupid, so when he spoke to Achilles in the Rogue RP and called himself "Firestorm", he should have said "Firekit" instead since he ran away as a kit. *He is not a cat spirit now that he has died, just simply a ghost. He is unable to go to StarClan, the Dark Forest, they Starry Skies, and the Eternal Darkness. *He's a masochist. Icy's Artwork: Firestorm's demon form Category:Toms Category:CaveClan Cats Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Rogues